Raging Tempest
by PokeRuler365
Summary: A look into what one man's greedy and vicious heart can do to a once beautiful place. Takes place in Tidal Tempest's bad future. My first fan fiction. Reviews greatly appreciated.


_**Raging Tempest**_

_**BEHOLD! My first fan fiction! Please review, I want opinions!**_

_**I own none of the characters used in this story. Enjoy!**_

Imagine, if you will, a place where technology and nature are perfectly fused. Happy animals frolic and play amongst ancient tidal ruins restored to even more than their former glory. A place that some may believe is really the essence of nirvana. In other words, a good future.

Now picture the exact opposite, and you'll see about one tenth of the horror that had been caused by one insane scientist's crazy dreams.

_This means nothing, _Sonic anxiously thought to himself. _I can fix this. I have six Time Stones. I can easily get the seventh later and undo this craziness. _The blue blur effortlessly hopped over a plateau in the Tidal Tempest Zone and got a good view of what Robotnik had managed to "accomplish" in the time between present and future. He was starting to regret believing that Robotnik's generators had rusted underwater in the past.

Ancient plants long burned to ashes. Rusted pipes pumping bilge into the water. Shattered pillars barely keeping up the ceiling. The water had practically been turned into poison, and it was a wonder that Sonic hadn't immediately died just from touching the crud. There were no fish- fish _skeletons_, maybe, but no fish. Even the volcanoes Sonic had seen in the background were replaced by an enormous wall of barely working technology. If anything was the definition of a bad future, this was it. And it was a nightmare beyond anything he had ever seen.

Normally, whenever Robotnik made a spiel about how he would "change the world" and make it "perfect", Sonic would just laugh it off, being his usual cocky self and just assume that everything would work out like it always did. But _this_… things had gotten deadly serious. He had actually never seen a good physical example of what Robotnik could do to an environment, unless you count Scrap Brain and Metropolis. This was the result of letting that madman have his way- technology didn't coincide with nature, but instead destroyed it. If this was Robotnik's "perfect utopia", what would happen if this ecology collapsed? It could mean utter destruction for both this place and the entire Little Planet itself.

Sonic took a deep breath to try and steady himself. _Just relax_, he thought. _All this worrying is gonna do nothin' to help beat Butt-nik outta here. I know I can fix this so I'm just gonna go on and do that._

"How do you like it?"

Sonic whirled to see the man himself hovering in his Eggmobile. Why he named it that, Sonic would never know, but it just made the temptation to call him "Eggman" even greater.

"It's beautiful," Robotnik muttered. "No annoying fish bothering me, pure water is a thing of the past, and those wretched volcanoes are now nothing more than power sources for my robots. (_Although I think they're functioning worse than when they had FLOWERS powering them…_) As far as anyone will know, this place was always a part of my empire."

Sonic was not smirking. In fact, he looked furious. "Dude, are you even looking with your eyes? Thanks to you, this place is a wreck! And I mean total offense when I say this - it looks like crap!"

"Hey, it was like that when I got here. Sue me. And anyway, what are you going to do about it? You can't change the future! You'd need all the Time Stones to do that, and I doubt you even have one of them!"

Sonic pulled out his six Time Stones, just for a second. _Crap_, thought Robotnik. "Uhh… CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, RODENT!" He then fled deeper into the ruins like a chicken.

_Now there's the Robotnik everyone knows and hates_, thought Sonic as he sped off after Robotnik, once again sporting his trademark smirk. But he stopped for a minute and took a look back at the ruin of a ruin, vowing to himself to fix what had went wrong there. He turned away, dashed off and… almost ran into Robotnik again. Which was odd, considering he had fled DOWN into the ruins.

* * *

"Sonic, slow down!" yelled Amy Rose as she clung onto her hero's arm. "You're acting like the whole Little Planet is going to explode!"

Sonic sighed, wondering why he was even bothering. He had experienced no trouble past Tidal Tempest, managing to get the last Time Stone in the Quartz Quadrant Zone, ensuring good futures for all of Little Planet. Even after his clashes with Metal Sonic and Robotnik's fan machine, and the destruction of the Metallic Madness Zone, Sonic was still going strong. But he could tell Amy was worried about him. What he couldn't tell was if it was genuine worry or just her inner fangirl reacting in a bad way.

"Sorry," he said, "but I just need to check something before we leave."

The energy of the Time Stones enveloped the two hedgehogs and they vanished into time, popping back into existence seemingly a second later.

"Uh, Sonic? Where are we?"

"The future of the Tidal Tempest Zone. I need to see if- whoa."

Remember that good place mentioned before? Imagine it, but ten times more amazing. The place was almost like a gigantic natural aquarium, glass cases displaying plant life while a huge assortment of multicolored fish were swimming in the VERY clear waters. The ancient stone looked almost alive with how well the technology integrated with it. Even though it was well known that he HATED water with a passion, Sonic couldn't help but admit that what he was seeing was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

Sonic turned to her, his trademark grin in place once again. "Just fine. Come on, let's go home."

And with that, the two hedgehogs departed, leaving behind a beacon of hope for the future of not just Tidal Tempest, but of Little Planet itself.

A truly perfect example of what nirvana can be, if one only looks close enough…

* * *

_**Anyone catch the reference to a certain Let's Player?**_

_**Again, please review!**_


End file.
